


The Men Don't Know

by our_black_heart



Series: Back Door Man AU [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Back Door Man, Cheating, M/M, work party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_black_heart/pseuds/our_black_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is tired of his asshole husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Men Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> This was fully inspired by the song Back Door Man performed by The Doors. It's a really sexy song, check it out! I wrote it really late at night with no sleep and a stomachache. Please forgive me.

Frank’s husband was an asshole. He had been in love with him at some point, sure, otherwise he wouldn’t have married him. Frank’s husband had changed after the wedding, not really more than a month after the wedding Frank was beginning to see the real man he had married and he didn’t like it one bit. He was sexist and racist and treated animals like shit and he had ideals that just weren’t up to par with Frank’s open mindedness. And Frank was honestly so startled to see that he really was so different than the person he thought he had fallen in love with so long ago. Worst did come to worst when Frank’s husband started asking him to dress like a woman. The thing was that it wasn’t even a kink, he just had to see Frank dressed like a woman in order to be comfortable around him even in order to get off. Five years into their married life and Frank was done, he was fed up. He wasn’t happy. 

Frank’s husband was an uptight accountant, his name was Ed. Ed wasn’t actually gay, Frank didn’t think he was. Ed was just attracted to Frank, when he first suggested Frank dress like a woman, he was actually kind of turned on by the idea. It was exciting and something really different and new, but it made Frank uncomfortable when he had to start wearing the clothes around the house in regular, nonsexual situations. Frank wasn’t happy being someone that he wasn’t for someone that didn’t make him feel loved or comfortable. He also didn’t like being jobless and having to stay home to cook and clean. It was not the life he hoped to have with the person he hoped to share it with. 

Frank was desperate for some excitement, for something real and quite honestly to feel loved. That’s when Frank met Gerard. It was at Ed’s stupid work party for some merger. He had gotten so drunk and had gone to the bathroom to vomit and Frank just wasn’t in the mood to comfort. So he didn’t. He stayed behind, sitting at a table on his own. He was wearing his best tux, all black and a little red eyeliner to make his eyes pop, or at least that’s what Ed had said before they left the house. He was quite frankly, done with Ed’s shit and was really considering leaving him. But the process was too long and his family knew Ed well, he was a long time neighbor and they liked him as much as Frank had originally liked him. Divorce was expensive and Frank had no money to himself, no home to himself, no friends to himself, nothing. Frank had nothing, well, nothing without Ed. 

It was near midnight when Frank was finally staring down at an empty cup. He was playing at the rim of the cup and staring down into the emptiness, it kind of reminded him of his stagnant, boring life. He had sighed heavily when someone had started chuckling from behind him. He turned to see a silver haired man wearing a suede black suit and a variety of dark eye shadows. Frank just gulped, he knew he was in trouble. 

“Hi, is this seat taken?” Frank looked up at the silver haired man then at the bathroom door that seemed to be permanently shut closed. He nodded and the man sat down. At first it was a mouthful of awkward and silence. Nothing was said and the man simply laughed. 

“What’s so funny?”

The silver haired man shook his head and smirked, a slightly skewed smirk. 

“What?” Frank questioned in a more irritated tone. 

“Nothing it’s just, this doesn’t really seem like your thing.” Frank’s eye brows shot up. He just couldn’t believe the nerve of some people. 

“Well you don’t really look like the festive type either.”

Silver haired man laughed again. His laugh was airy and sort of knowing. 

“Yeah, that’s cause I was dragged here. Kind of like you were, I’m assuming.” Frank nodded. “What’s your name anyways?” 

“Frank. You?”

“Gerard.” Frank thought that the name actually suited the man. “Are you here with your brother too?” Frank really contemplated his answer cause fuck this guy was hot. If Gerard was doing what Frank thought he was, he was trying to pick him up and god, Frank really wanted that. 

“Not really, I’m here with a friend.” Gerard eyed him for a while as if trying to figure out his deal. Figure out what Frank was offering and what he’d take. 

“Cool, yeah.” Gerard took a sip out of whatever drink he had in his hands and just looked at Frank. They held eye contact for a while before Frank felt an energy in his gut that he just had to go with, because fuck him he deserved to be treated right for once. He took one last look at the bathroom door and shrugged. 

“I know this is a little sudden, Gerard, but come home with me? I live a few blocks down from here.” Gerard just laughed again. 

“Yeah, Frank, I’ll go home with you.” 

As soon as they got into the car, Gerard’s hands were on Frank’s crotch. Frank just started driving because he had to get home right away. He needed this. 

Once they were home, Gerard fucked Frank in the kitchen. Gerard had found Frank’s pink apron and he was so into it he put it on. And by all means, he kept it on while he fucked Frank. Hard and deep, face to face. He insisted that it’d be easier to jack Frank off if he was facing him. Which Frank didn’t complain about because Frank liked Gerard’s long fingers and big clammy palms that stroked him to his eventual orgasm at an almost painfully slow pace. If Frank didn’t know any better he’d really think that Gerard enjoyed touching him, stroking him, fucking him. And oh man, the way that Gerard kissed was the way that he fucked. It was slow and sensual and really made Frank feel hot all over and inside. Frank also enjoyed Gerard’s tongue. It was totally instrumental and Gerard played a symphony with it. Frank loved sucking on Gerard’s warm tongue, saliva dripping from Gerard’s open mouth. It dripped right between them onto Frank’s hip tattoos and sometimes onto Gerard’s hands that were working on Frank’s cock. The whole thing made Frank feel really dirty, kitchens were a sanitary area, especially for Frank because he spent hours cleaning it. Gerard had done everything from prep Frank with two slicked up fingers and a give ‘em hell attitude to penetrate him on that counter and Frank minded zero percent. He was having the time of his life. 

Frank and Gerard had finished their first post orgasm cigarette when Frank heard knocking on the door. His eyes widened to a comical level and Gerard was as calm as can be. 

“You should get that, he's probably mad.” He said through a puff of smoke.

“Gerard, I lied. I’m married! Oh shit, fuck!” 

Gerard laughed. He shook his head and still managed to look cool, calm and collected. 

“Yeah, I know, Frank. You’re wearing a wedding ring.” Frank was baffled, absolutely baffled and confused. And really he scolded himself for not remembering his wedding ring. 

“And you still fucked me! Oh god. We’re fucked, oh god!” The knocking became pounding and Fran k was swallowing his nerves as if they were shards of glass stuck in his throat. 

“You got a back door, Frank?” 

“Fuck, yeah. Hurry, come this way.” Frank led Gerard to the back door and in the dark Gerard could tell Frank was freaking out. 

“Hey be cool about this, don’t say anything about what happened. Alright?”

Frank nodded. 

“Can I see you again, Frank? You’re kind of dirty and I like it.” Gerard was kicking dirt around just outside the door way and he looked cute. Frank finally smiled and decided that this could totally work. Gerard was into it and as long as they didn’t get caught he didn’t mind having a backdoor man. 

“Yeah, fuck yeah. I’d like that too. He’s away all day till five, every weekday. Stop bye soon, alright?” 

“Yeah, okay.” He could see a smirk in the dim light coming from the inside. Gerard came up to the doorway again and leaned in to kiss Frank again, the last time for the night. Soft and slow and almost like a promise. 

Gerard liked being the backdoor man. Gerard liked fucking a married man. Gerard liked Frank.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always encouraged as long as it's constructive. Also I probably haven't edited this one shot cause it's late. But I will soon. Thanks for the read. Might continue, not sure.


End file.
